bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/The Worst Table of Contents :D
Welcome to the worst table of contents the world has ever known!!! Before you ask yourself: "What the hell is this?" I'll answer that. This is a table of contents for me, my fanfic, and other things. Also, a mini FAQ towards me (if there ever is any questions for me :P ) and my two main OCs, the annoying Jenny Wolf and the still-hasn't-appeared Jesse Tyler. etc, etc. As you can see this really is the Worst Table Of Contents Ever. :P Fanfics Ugh, who wants to read about some stupid whiny Mary-Sue? :P Jenny Wolf Note: I'm not including that nasty old one. Hunt for it before it gets deleted.'Cuz it will. The Jenny Wolf Rewrite Chapters 1-3+ Intro More coming soon. Meh. Mica Adams Chapter 1:Gary Chapter 2:Jenny Chapter 3:Obstacles Please note this story may be a while before completed/continued. It will not be deleted, however. Contest Entries Pfft, notice how here I totally gave up on that other font :P I'LL FIX IT LATER. Valentine's Day 2011 Meh. That holidays okay. At least I get tons of candy :D Christmas Entry I like this holiday. Thanksgiving Entry I'm suddenly hungry... Supposed to be funny ...but we all know they're not. Bully Bloopers I think I actually got actual laughs from this one. Questionaires+Questions to all What's your favorite car? Because we all know I have some sort of bizarre car obsession. Is this Wiki fun? That makes me sound like Constantinos, I think. Ask an OC Oh noes. Is it working? My, oh, my! What a crazy ex-fangirl! Favorite Couples I have changed my mind on Johnny/Lola. I don't hate it no more XP Others Oh noes I just needed people to vote on that Valentine's Day Contest 'cause of ties. Heyo Long absence, needed filling in. It's done. Hey Aren't I creative at names? From Hey to Heyo. Geez. Anyway just a simple newsletter, sort of thing. Yo Explaining my absence for a time. Ideas STILL OPEN Yearbook Idea I'm desperate for this one. Like, 3 people entered, sad, sad, yearbook. If everybody joins in I may put it on the front page, for like, OCs of March 2011 or somethin'. I dunno. Collabs None of them are part of my fanfic, not yet. :P Imperfect Perfection: A Bullworth fight to Mary Sues Scarly and I were working on this one.... until I was a total biatch getting sick and forgetting about it. Misc. Miscellaneous, to be exact. Art Ahh, my wonderful failing art from a long time ago :) My OC's Old OCs, new OCs... OCs ARE INVADING! *random story idea!* *Scurry scurry* Bully TekTek Character Yearbook ...took me 3 days. FFF. Clique Test ...does not work. Little Miss Grandma OC Look! It's living fossil OC, Cora Mancini! OC's Jenny Wolf AHHH. Don't talk about her, please! Jesse Tyler 'Finally, '''I have a ''normal OC who likes to do normal teen things, like play video games and eat junk food! Mica Adams Look it's little miss 'my life is a living hell'! xD Melinda Nichols :/ Eh. She might be deleted. She just doesn't fit.﻿ FAQ And.... there are no questions! Please enjoy my terrible drawing of thyself.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Blog posts